The Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention Complications (EDIC) is an epidemiologic investigation, especially for the study of macrovascular disease IDDM, and it also takes advantage of intention to treat analyses based on previous involvement of the study population in the DCCT. The follow-up study will provide valuable information regarding the long-term course of the complications of diabetes in a carefully characterized study population.